The Journey Back
by soapyjoes
Summary: A reunion is announced at Hollyoaks Comp will Justin go back...?
1. Chapter 1

Justin stepped off the train and looked around; the station looked exactly the same as he remembered. He glanced up and down the platform but no welcoming committee hurried forward to shake his hand, no marching band played the heroes welcome. He grinned to himself, Becca's prophecy about him actually enjoying this trip looked like being fulfilled after all, at least he'd finally managed to see the funny side.

She'd read it out to him at breakfast while he was trying to decipher a student's appalling scrawl, it was meant be an essay on Oscar Wilde but it might well have been Egyptian hieroglyphics for all he could decipher. "Hey, it says here Hollyoaks Comp is having a reunion next month to celebrate its twenty fifth anniversary" He looked at her from over the paper, face inscrutable. "You going then?" he asked with a measure of sarcasm. "As if!" she laughed "But you could go" she retorted smiling. She dropped the paper in front of him and scooped Will from his high chair, bearing him off to the bathroom. He picked the paper up and dropped it on the table, Lissa always keen to add new words to her vocabulary asked between mouthfuls of cereal "What's a reunion Dad?" Without raising his eyes from the undecipherable mess in front of him he answered "Hell on earth" marking it with a bright red D and dropping it onto the finished pile.

He had no trouble finding a taxi, a midday train in the middle of the week brought few passengers and the line of bored looking cabbies stretched away in a long line. "The Grosvenor, mate" he requested as he climbed in the back of the nearest one, throwing his overnight bag on the seat next to him. The most prestigious hotel she could find he rued, served him right for leaving the entire organisation to Becca, always keen to impress. She hadn't mentioned it again but mysteriously the paper appeared in key spots for most of the next week till she raised the subject again. They were laid spoon like on the sofa, Becca watching some documentary and him dozing. Will's ability to wake them in the early hours hadn't diminished since his birth and nine months of it was beginning to take its toll. "You should go" He opened one eye lazily "Go? Go where? If you're wanting pizza at this hour..." "Home, for the reunion" "Last time I checked this was home" he replied and closed his eyes but she wasn't about to let the subject drop. "You know what I mean" she said exasperated at his wilful misunderstanding. "Becca let it drop, I'm not going and that's final" "But it would be a chance to show everyone how well your doing, catch up with friends, see everyone" At this he sat up, fully awake now, "Subtle, Becca!" he pushed her out of the way, stood up and paced off into the kitchen. She knew his weak spots and Mel was the biggest one, she followed him into the kitchen, "Just think about it, yeah?" Before he could retort, a baby's wail floated down from upstairs. She grimaced "He's early!" She moved off in the direction of the stairs, but turned before she left the kitchen and smiled at him "Just think about it" He watched her retreating back, marshalling all the arguments against it, knowing he would give in anyway. She could talk him into anything, he shook his head and grinned, he was such a pushover. He switched off the light and followed her up the stairs.

After unpacking his bag he tried to ring her but could only get voicemail. He checked his watch realising that with it being half term Lissa would be joining the daily trip to the park with Will and her phone would be switched off. He missed her already, it felt strange to be back here without her. Breakfast had been chaotic as usual, Lissa trying to eat cereal, read a book and balance Rabbit on her knee all at the same time and Becca torn between keeping an eye on her and feeding Will, egg dribbling down his chin. They barely had time for conversation before the taxi arrived and he was on his way out after a brief kiss. He rummaged around in the bag and dug out his itinerary, might as well check the timings. Becca had printed out from the school website a list of events over the week, the highlight being a retro prom for pupils and staff old and new. He tried his hardest to persuade her to come with him but the logistics of overnight babysitters and her reluctance to open up old scandals put paid to it. He still wasn't sure why he was here, he viewed the whole thing as an ordeal but he couldn't ignore the opportunity to see Mel. His stomach grumbled and looking again at his watch realised it was well past lunch and he needed to eat. He grabbed his jacket and went in search of late lunch. He reached the lobby and looked in the restaurant which was still serving but on impulse he turned and left the hotel, he'd remembered a charming little pub, nicely situated down by the river...

He stood outside the Dog and stared up at it, it too was unchanged. He felt he could push open the door and it would be a time warp back eight years, Frankie and Jack behind the bar, Darren winding up Steph and Becca standing uncomfortable with Jake. The thought of Jake made him suddenly turn around and glance behind him, but he was alone. Ghosts he thought and shivered. He pushed open the door and walked up to the bar, a familiar voice barking out orders but out of view. Suddenly Jack appeared in the doorway from upstairs and seeing a customer quickly walked over to the pumps. He glanced at Justin, wrinkling his brow as if trying to place the face and asked "What can I get you?" Justin grinned inwardly, Jack hadn't recognised him otherwise undoubtedly he would be unceremoniously ejected, the Deans had long memories. "A pint please and sandwiches if you're still doing them?" At the sound of the voice, Jack looked up from the pump again brow furrowed in recollection but still calling nothing to mind suddenly asked "Do I know you son?" "I don't think so" he replied, Becca wouldn't thank him for this, better to have stayed away. He took the pint and handed over the money, retreating from the bar and finding a seat furthest from Jack. He looked at his watch, he still had a couple of hours to kill before his appointment and then on to school for seven. He nursed his drink for half an hour aware of scrutiny every time Jack returned to the bar. His phone suddenly broke the quiet, beeping wildly and he grabbed it and answered "Becca! Hi!" without thinking. She was full of their day so far and sorry to have missed his call, she was missing him and so were the kids, he answered absentmindedly, his attention focused on Jack who by his demeanour had put his face, his voice and the name together. She rang off promising to call later after the prom, to find out how it had all gone. He waited till Jack was engaged in serving, getting up and returning his glass to the bar then beating a retreat. He wandered back through the village spending a moment gazing up at the flat window, Evissa had long since disappeared and was now a cut price goods shop "Nothing more than a quid" emblazoned across the windows. He smiled imagining Tony's railing against the dropping of standards in the Village. He walked on past what had been Drive n' Buy, it was still food and drink but the shop sign had disappeared and was now of indeterminate ownership. He shook his head, walks down memory lane were really not his thing – he didn't know why he'd bothered nothing in his past was worth remembering except her, Becca, the only good thing that had come out of it.

Back at the hotel, he showered and changed. He sat in the taxi worrying all the way; he hadn't done this in over a year, the last time reluctantly, having to leave a pregnant Becca, to deal with Mel. He wasn't listed as next of kin, but unable to contact either Mum or Sophie he'd drawn the short straw. He tried hard not to be apprehensive about this visit or the fact this time they'd asked to see him first. The taxi dropped him at the gates and he arranged for the guy to pick him up in an hour. He walked up the drive, butterflies in his stomach. The surroundings were pleasant, a big old house surrounded by the remains of an Edwardian garden though now heavily encroached by newer houses on both sides. He reached the front door which stood open and walked through to what appeared to be the reception area. A young woman sat behind a desk busily typing and only looked up when he moved closer. "Mr Burton to see Dr Farrell" "Please take a seat" She indicated a couple of armchairs opposite the desk that appeared to have seen better days. He still couldn't get used to being addressed as Mr Burton, especially at school though he preferred it to "Sir" If he had his way they'd all be on first name terms and sod the hierarchy. Suddenly a tall spare faced man stood in front of him hand outstretched "Thank-you for coming Mr Burton, please, come through to my office" He vaguely remembered him as Mel's psychiatrist from his last visit, a painful one, Mel at her lowest ebb. "What's the problem now?" he asked before they had seated themselves in the tiny office, crammed floor to ceiling with books, files, papers and bric-a- brac in an odd mix. "Oh nothing, nothing at all. In fact quite the opposite, I 'm sure you'll see the huge change in Mel, in fact she's improved to the point where we are no longer necessary to her continued recovery." He sat stunned, afraid to respond in case he'd misunderstood what the doctor was telling him, "You mean she's ready to be released?" "She was never a prisoner here" the doctor frowned "This is a place of respite" Tell that to the ones in the locked rooms thought Justin, remembering signing just such an order last year. Making a dismissive motion with his hand the doctor carried on "We are looking to find Mel the kind of accommodation suitable to her continued recovery and wanted to consult with her family before any final decision was taken" Justin sat surprised at this piece of information, "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "A halfway house, Mel would have more independent living than she does here but with continued help from live-in staff if she needed it. We have links to a place in Oxford and Mel herself is keen to go but we needed to consult with you and your mother first as the cost would be considerable..." Justin realised he had no idea how all of this was paid for; he'd had little contact with Mum and Sophie since the disastrous visit a few years before. "I'm sorry" he stuttered "I don't know how this is funded?" He looked in bemusement at the doctor and with growing embarrassment, he didn't particularly want to run through the reasons for his family's estrangement with a complete stranger, he wasn't the one needing the couch. "It's all taken care of by your mother" the doctor replied smoothly, "We were hoping that the arrangement could continue to ensure Mel's continued recovery" Justin looked at him and weighed up whether he was truly interested in Mel's return to health or was cynically exploiting her illness to fill the clinic's coffers, he came to no definite conclusion. "Can I see her?" he asked. Perhaps he could better judge by talking to her although after last year he wasn't sure how much sense he would get. "Certainly!" He buzzed the intercom on his desk, requesting an escort for him out to the garden. "We'll be in touch about the arrangements Mr Burton" The doctor stood and held his hand out across the desk and Justin shook it reluctantly. He followed the woman from the outer office out into the garden; she indicated a bench at the far end of the lawn under the trees. He could just make out a figure and set off slowly across the lawn, a little apprehensive as to what awaited him. As he drew nearer, the figure stood and he recognised Mel, thin pale but smiling. She walked towards him and gave him a hug, he held her away from him and scrutinised her, she carried on smiling. "Hi! It's good to see you, here come and sit down" she indicated the bench behind them. "You're looking well, incredibly well!" perhaps a little tactlessly. She laughed "Well I couldn't look any worse!" they both laughed and the nerves disappeared, this was the Mel he remembered, sharp as knives and caustic wit. "So, they're going to let you out on your own then?" "Yep! Mum and Sophie don't know and I don't want them to" she turned to him, smile fading "I asked them to call you because I knew you'd keep this secret" "Why, you look and sound fantastic!" She grimaced "I'm recovering Jay, not cured. I've still got a long way to go. Last year..." her voice tailed off. They both sat silently and remembered the traumatic episode. She carried on voice firmer "That's the past and I'm moving on Jay but I'll still need help, the place in Oxford and maybe..." She looked at him "maybe I could come and visit you and Becca from time to time?" He looked at her face, the voice steady but her eyes hopeful, pleading. "You know you're always welcome to stay, Becca would love to see you so would Lissa and..." he grinned "So would Will!" "Will?" she looked puzzled. "Another Burton adventure" he laughed "You'll find out!" He hugged her again and she returned it. They walked back to house slowly arm in arm till they reached the door, he looked at her again "I can't believe the change, but I know you're going to do it this time and when you do, your family's going to be waiting." She kissed his cheek and watched as walked back through the house and out through the open door.

The taxi was waiting outside the gates as he reached them, he hopped in the back and growled "Hollyoaks Comp" at the guy before his voice broke. He sat back, stared out of the window unseeing as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He rubbed his face clearing them away and glanced at the driver but he was busy weaving through the early evening traffic, paying no attention to his passenger in the back. By the time they'd reached school he was composed, he paid off the taxi and stood by the gate looking at the building. It had been decorated for the evening's event which appeared to be in full swing as blasts of music hit the air each time the main door opened. He walked slowly up the drive, this was meant to be the fun part of the trip but he couldn't imagine how anybody could constitute this as fun. He was about to turn tail and leave when he spotted a familiar figure in the doorway. Curiosity getting the better of him for once, he set off once again towards the lights and music,

Inside the entrance hall the lights were bright and bounced off the gaudy decorations put up for the event. He breathed in the unchanged smell and was transported back, a wave of melancholy flowing over him, unfamiliar and unwelcome. Too many ghosts here he thought and for a second time made to leave. "Justin?" It _is_ you! Come here let me look at you!" Justin turned and looked in the direction of the voice, he saw an attractive young woman, smartly dressed hair fashionably short, "Nicole?" "Yep it's me!" she smiled and leaning over kissed him briefly on the cheek. "How are you?" she asked. "You disappeared off the face of the planet" she added, laughing. "What's brought you back now?" She glanced around quickly and spotted the bar "C'mon" she tugged at his arm "Lets get a drink and you can tell me everything!" He followed her reluctantly, glancing back in the direction of the figure he'd spotted. She'd keep till later he supposed and turned his attention back to Nicole. She handed him a glass, "I guessed beer" she giggled "Didn't think you'd have turned into a G & T type of guy" He took the glass from her and smiled "Hardly!" He took a sip and glanced around, it was mostly a mix of current teenagers and staff, he recognised a few faces and those he did were strangers to him now. He spotted Mrs Webster, circulating and smiling. He made a mental note to avoid her at all costs. "So," Nicole's voice bringing him back "What did happen to you that summer? You vanished into thin air, about the same time Mrs Dean left her husband?" The question hung in the air and he considered how he should answer but before he could she answered for him "Let me guess, ran away to sea and made a fortune!" She eyed him up and down suggestively and he took a large gulp from the glass, uncomfortable with her full on admiration. Same old Nicole he thought with amusement, one track mind! He listened with half an ear to her stories of University, working for the local paper in the holidays and now landing her dream job on one of the nationals. His thoughts drifted while she explained about how she'd managed to talk her way into an interview and how thrilled she'd been to be offered a job "Of course it's only a junior position but who knows where it might lead" She glanced expectantly at him obviously waiting for him to comment on her ingenuity. He obliged with a smile "Well done!" he murmured and glanced about, there didn't seem to be any sign of her and he breathed a sigh of relief. His attention was brought back by Nicole asking him a question "Sorry what?" he asked pretending he hadn't heard over the music. She repeated her question "What are you doing later?" He stared down at her seeing invitation in the look she returned, it would be simple to go along with it, a chance meeting, a quick fling. There had been other offers in the past, girls at college thinking him single or those who knew about Becca and saw him as a challenge. It would've been easy to cheat, betray, he'd had plenty of experience in that department, but he'd never yet met another woman that he'd wanted like he wanted her. He smiled at Nicole giving himself time to phrase the right and least hurtful response and in return she gave him the come hither gaze that had felled many of her erstwhile colleagues at the paper. She was chagrined to realise he was no longer paying attention to her flirtatious opening. His stare was fixed at a point over her right shoulder so she pivoted slightly following his gaze, and for once her mouth dropped open without a sound issuing from it.

There in the throng stood Becca, casting about in the crowd for one face. He stood and stared at her, his heart racing as if it was the first time he'd set eyes on her. She was simply dressed in contrast to Nicole's casual chic but in his eyes there wasn't a woman in the room that came close to how beautiful and desirable she was. Forgetting Nicole, he walked slowly towards her as she continued to look about for him. It wasn't until he was a few feet away she realised he was there and smiled, for him. He carried on walking towards her, reaching out and pulling her by both hands close to him, she smiled up at him and he kissed her. When they finally broke apart she grinned at him "Wow! So you did miss me then?" He grinned back "No, just always fancied kissing you in the hall Miss!" She laughed and looked around but no-one was taking any notice, Nicole had melted away into the crowd. "Dance, Miss?" he asked "I'd love to, Mr Burton!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the taxi back to the hotel, he was full of questions, how had she found him? How had she managed to get there? Where were Lissa and Will? She stopped him with a long slow kiss and when they broke apart she laughed, "I planned this all along, I knew you'd be there so I just arranged for Mum to come for a visit and have the pleasure of taking care of her grandchildren" They both laughed at the thought of Margaret run ragged by Lissa's endless questions and Will's nocturnal wails. "When I rang you I was on the train and then I just explained at the hotel desk who I was and they let me in your room to change!" "How could you be sure I'd be there?" he asked "Mmmm well I did have some inside help" she giggled "When I told Nancy my plan, she agreed to keep a look out for you and text me when you'd arrived, she promised to keep a low profile so you wouldn't suspect anything" He sat back and stared at her bemused, so it _was_ her he'd spotted. "Nancy? I thought you two weren't speaking?" She looked at him, embarrassed "I've kind of mended some fences since Will, Mum told her about him and she sent me a text. I didn't know how you'd react, she was never our greatest fan and I didn't want to upset you" He leaned back and looked at her, this was a new side to her, a secretive side, what else could she have hidden? He thought about the temptations that had come his way over the years and the latest one tonight, he'd never even thought about the temptations that might have come her way, his main worry had always been Jake. She was watching him her smile fading, puzzled by his response, "Aren't you happy I'm here?" she asked voice wavering slightly. "I wasn't checking up on you, I just wanted to surprise you, why do you think I booked us the room at the Grosvenor?" He was startled by that "You booked it for us?" "Yes" she said subdued "It seemed like a good idea at the time, some time alone, without Lissa, without Will, just you and me. We don't seem to have had a lot of that lately and I miss it, miss you" She took his hand and looked at him, "I just wanted it to be the two of us like it was in the beginning" a naughty smile appeared on her face, "Sneaking away for the weekend..." He grinned at the memory and at her, smiling back at him, he kissed her and realised that he'd never doubt her. "So..."he said "Which particular bit of that weekend did you have in mind?" The journey back had really been worthwhile after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun streaming in though the curtains brought him awake, he yawned and stretched then glanced over at the travel clock at the side of the bed. It was after nine, he felt across the bed but it was empty. He lay back on the pillow, closing his eyes reliving the previous night and grinning. His reverie was brought to an abrupt end when a pillow walloped him on the chest and a familiar voice demanded "What are you grinning at as if I couldn't guess?" He pulled the pillow away and looked at her. "Last night's football, I had one eye on Match of th..." The pillow thumped hard against his chest and laughing he grabbed one end and pulled causing her to overbalance and land on top of him. "Wasn't last night enough?" he asked laughing as she blushed rosily. "Anything?...everything?" he reached up and kissed her neck, nuzzling her ear. She slid her face round till their lips met, then reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "I've arranged to meet Nancy for breakfast" then glancing at the clock corrected herself "Mmmm more like brunch now" She rolled off him and stood up, looking down at him. He closed his eyes and tried hard to regain sleep, a precious commodity when there wasn't likely to be an interruption from Lissa or Will. When he opened them again she'd vanished into the bathroom, so sighing for missed opportunities, he rolled out of bed and took a look out of the window. It was a bright spring day, maybe when she'd finished catching up with Nancy they could take a walk along the river before they headed back to the station.

By the time Becca reached the restaurant downstairs it was late enough to call anything to eat, lunch. She glanced around looking for a small dark-haired figure and spotted her at a table tucked away in the corner talking animatedly into her mobile. She cut the conversation short and switched it off as she saw Becca approaching. They exchanged an awkward hug and Becca sat down opposite her and picked up the menu, "I'm starving, have you eaten yet?" she enquired with a bright smile. It helped to cover her nervousness. They'd exchanged a few texts in the last nine months and a couple of phone calls to set up the trip but this was the first face to face meeting since she visited Nancy's student digs years ago. She looked at her sister from behind the safety of the menu and saw she'd changed little, the hair was still brightly patched, the tattoo on her shoulder now joined by another on her wrist, her clothes on anyone else garish and mismatched but always the look that seemed to work for her. "Put that down and let me look at you" demanded Nancy. She placed the menu flat on the table but continued to fiddle with it nervously. "You look good" she commented "Different... but good!" "Thanks, you too!" she added. She wondered where she should start but before she could launch into anything the waiter appeared notebook in hand and they were distracted with ordering. "Well?" she began "Did it all go to plan last night?" Becca blushed before she realised Nancy meant catching up with Justin at the Prom not the later seduction she'd planned. Nancy guessed the reason for her blushes but just rolled her eyes and grinned. She breathed a sigh of relief perhaps now would be the point to include him in the conversation. "Justin wanted to come and join us but he's got to make a few phone calls" "About Mel" she added when she saw the disbelief in Nancy's face, "She's here in a ... in rehab" she said firmly "She's moving to Oxford and Justin's trying to help" "So how are you two, in general?" Nancy asked. "We're fine, we moved last year, finally out of the flat now Justin's working" Nancy raised her eyebrows inquisitively "Teaching" she replied "English at the local Comp" Nancy giggled "Ironical Becca! You'll need to keep your eye on those sixth formers especially the mature ones!" Becca glared at her then seeing the funny side allowed herself to grin. "Oh" she said "These are for you" Delving into her bag she produced a couple of small brightly coloured boxes. Handing them over one at a time she explained "This one's from Lissa and this is from Will" Nancy opened the first to find it contained a small hinged silver frame dividing it into two, in one side was a small school photograph, Lissa blonde hair in pigtails and on the other her name carefully scribed in neat handwriting "She practised for hours" Becca explained with pride "She wanted it to be just right and small enough to fit" Nancy looked up and smiled, she turned her attention to the second box. Inside was an identical frame containing a picture of Will on one side and on the other, Becca held her breath, on the other a picture of the four of them not long after Will's birth. It was a favourite of hers, her family, Justin holding Will and Lissa sitting on her knee. Nancy looked over and saw the anxiousness on her sister's face. "They're lovely" she said firmly and smiled "They'll have pride of place wherever I go" "Wherever you go..?" Becca asked puzzled. "My big news, didn't mum mention it? She's getting so forgetful lately, she started to tell me this long story on the phone the other day and it must have been the third or fourt..." "What news?" Becca cut in impatiently "What are you talking about?" "I'm finally going to go travelling. I always wanted to but if it wasn't the time being right, it was the money. I hadn't been thinking about it for ages but when the money came through from Uncle John it sort of set me off again and I've managed to square it with work, they're letting me take a year off, a kind of sabbatical, and now the final piece has fallen into place." She smiled at this and Becca looked at her stunned "What piece?" "My boyfriend, Leo. I was talking to him just now, he's managed to raise the cash so he'll be coming with me, it's his gap year." Becca winced at this but Nancy was quick to explain "And before you jump to any conclusions he's just finished Uni Becca! He's a vet, well, he will be once he gets his final results but he's decided to take a year out before he joins his dad in their practice. We're going to go around the world" Becca was stunned, they'd finally mended their relationship and now she was going away for a whole year into who knew what. "Are you sure about this, what does Mum say?" Mum's fine about it, when she remembers. I'm not sure she realises both Dad and Uncle John are gone, she keeps having conversations with them. She keeps talking about Dad being in his shed, and that place was sold yonks ago" Becca nodded, she'd had some very strange conversations with Mum over the last couple of weeks but she did seem to be still in charge of her faculties, although thank god Carol from school had agreed to share the babysitting at the last minute. "Well, don't forget to send us a post card from all these exotic places" she said with a faint pang of regret. Before they could get maudlin the food arrived and conversation turned to their choices and trying each others meals. When they had finished and the waiter removed the dishes leaving them with coffee Becca returned to the subject of travel, "You will be careful won't you, make sure you're safe?" "Oh Becca! Course we will but we are hoping to go off the beaten track, you know avoid all the touristy bits, see the real wild places" Becca shuddered and Nancy grinned, Becca hadn't changed that much then, she always did like home comforts. She thought about the picture she'd given her, of her family and she could see that was what Becca was about, although she might envy them their freedom she'd never give up what she already had. The thought and planning she'd put into this trip had told her in ways words couldn't have done what Becca had and still felt for Justin. They might never see eye to eye about her choices but at last she could see that it had brought her sister happiness and who was she to deny her that. "I really must go now; I'm meeting Leo at four to sort out visas and stuff. It was lovely to see you" she stood up and so did Becca and she gave her hug. "Give Lissa and Will a kiss from me and give Justin...my best too" Becca smiled and hugged her again "Look after yourself and keep in touch" She watched as Nancy threaded her way through the tables and out of the door till she disappeared through the main doors and out of sight. She jumped as an arm went round her waist, "Justin! You made me jump!" He laughed "As long as I still do?" he enquired. "Have you eaten yet?" he continued. "Mmmm" she nodded and grabbed his hand "Come on lets get out of here" and tugging at him they left the restaurant and headed out of the hotel.

3


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence for a while, he glanced at her occasionally and she smiled back, a little hesitantly he thought. It was only to be expected after seeing Nancy, that relationship had never been easy and even less so since their father died and the whole weekend away thing. "A penny for them?" "What?" she asked coming back from miles away "Are you happy?" she countered "What!" he replied staggered by the question. "Are you? Happy I mean?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him, anxious and upset. He frowned "What's brought this on? Has Nancy upset you? Tell me Becca!" She shrugged "Not directly, she was talking about her plans, about going travelling with her boyfriend, seeing the world. It's made me realise there's so much we've missed out on, so many things we could have done if..." "If Lissa hadn't arrived so soon" he finished. "Becca I've never regretted a single moment" "Never?" she broke in "Never wondered what you might be doing now if we hadn't run away that night, if I hadn't got pregnant, if you'd stayed here with your family and finished school?" They resumed walking and the silence spoke volumes, his mind was racing with all the possibilities she'd raised, what would he have done? He hadn't taken account of the direction they were heading but suddenly realised they were approaching the Dog. He didn't fancy a repeat of yesterday so he slowed and tugged at her hand "Let's go back to the hotel shall we?" He was startled to see silent tears running down her face, "Becca! What's wrong? Why the tears?" "If it hadn't been for me marrying Jake none of this would've happened!" There, it was the second time he'd thought about Jake in two days, ghosts again. "Becca now you're being ridiculous! What's Jake got to do with this?" "If I hadn't have gone ahead and married Jake, I'd never have got involved with you. You could be Nancy now, off on some great adventure with a girlfriend in tow, instead you're stuck in suburbia with a wife and two kids!" her voice tailed off into sobs. He stood and looked at her the anger rising, "What the hell way is that to sum up the last eight years" he yelled, a couple passing looked askance but carried on walking past. He stalked off, now heading in the direction of the pub, Becca trailing in his wake. He pulled open the pub door viciously only to be met with his arch nemesis. "What the hell...? Burton!" exclaimed Jake.


End file.
